InuYasha's Time to Shine
by Dreamer6164
Summary: When Kagome's away in her time, what will Miroku make InuYasha do to prove he doesn't have feelings for her? InuKag MirSan ONESHOT


Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

**

* * *

InuYasha's Time to Shine**

It was a sunny day in Feudal Japan. Kagome had gone back to her time for three days in order to take another test.

InuYasha sat sulking on the roof of Kaede's hut._ 'Why does she always have to go back? Those stupid tests aren't more important than_ _finding the jewel shards.'_

"Hey, InuYasha. Why don't you come down here and relax?" Miroku yelled up to him.

"Heh. No thank you. Besides, what makes you think I'm not relaxed?" InuYasha asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Because you're sulking because Kagome's not here. You shouldn't worry so much about her when she gone." Miroku said.

InuYasha jumped off the roof and landed in front of Miroku, "Who says I'm worried about her?"

"It's all over you're face. It's okay to admit you have feeling for her. We all know how you feel." Miroku stated.

"Shut up! I'm sick and tired of people telling me how I feel! I don't have feelings for Kagome!" InuYasha shouted causing Miroku to blink a couple of times.

"Oh, is that right? Well, are you prepared to prove it?" Miroku asked with an evil grin.

InuYasha watched him carefully. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that if you don't have feelings for her than you wouldn't mind proving it. Unless you do have feelings for her and are trying to hide it?" Miroku gestured.

"You know what, you're on!" InuYasha challenged.

"Very well, let's shake on it, shall we?" Miroku asked as he stuck out his hand.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with." InuYasha replied as he shook Miroku's hand.

"Alright. Let's see. What could I make you do?" Miroku pondered as he looked around the tiny village. Then he spotted a beautiful woman walking pass them. A lecherous thought entered Miroku's mind and he grinned to himself. "InuYasha, do you see that lovely woman over there?"

InuYasha looked in the direction that Miroku was pointing. "Yeah, but I--" Then it hit him. He knew exactly where Miroku was going with this. "Wait a minute, Miroku. I never agreed to _that_!"

"You said you'd prove it. You didn't say how." Miroku said with the smile on his face growing wider.

"Yeah but . . . I . . . you said . . ." InuYasha rambled, but Miroku just started him down. InuYasha sighed, "Fine, what do you want me to do?"

"I knew you were a man of your word. Now, I want you to walk up to her and ask if she'd bear your child." Miroku said very pleased with himself.

"What! Are you crazy! There is no way I'm doing that!" InuYasha yelled. Miroku just smirked at him. "How will this prove I don't have feelings for Kagome?"

Miroku shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not really sure, but it sure will be fun to see you get slapped for once."

"The things I get myself into." InuYasha grumbled under his breath as he walked toward the woman.

Sango walked out of the hut and then over to Miroku. "Where's InuYasha going?"

"He, my dear Sango, is going to ask that woman to bear his child." Miroku said happily.

Sango looked at him in horror, "What! Why?"

Miroku chuckled, "Let's just say it was a little dare between us to see if he really had any feelings for Kagome."

"I can't believe he agreed to do this." Sango said in disbelief.

"Yes, well, I for one am proud of InuYasha." Miroku replied, "Now, if you will excuse me, I have to see what happens." Then he started walking toward InuYasha.

"I . . . I was wondering if . . ." InuYasha stuttered as Miroku walked up beside him. _'Oh great, now the monk wants to see me fail. I can't_ _believe he's making me do this!'_ "If you would consider bearing my . . . child?"

"No." the woman stated plainly.

"There, there InuYasha. There's always next time. Do you realize how many times I've been turned down?" Miroku said more confidently than comforting. "I mean, you're lucky you didn't get slapped."

"Yeah, well, did I prove that I don't have feelings for her?" InuYasha asked feeling as if a burden had been lifted from his shoulders.

Miroku was about to reply when the woman interrupted him, "Children"

"Pardon?" InuYasha asked as he turned toward her.

"You said, bear my child. I want children." she replied.

Miroku's jaw almost hit the ground, "What!"

"Did yo-you just say t-that you would bear my _children_?" InuYasha as he felt the burden come crashing back down on him.

"Yes, I think you'll make a fine husband." the woman said nodding at him.

InuYasha's eyes were the size of golf balls. Miroku was in shock, "You can't honestly want InuYasha to be the one that you choose to have children with!"

InuYasha looked over at him, "And what's wrong with me?" Miroku just waved him off.

"Who are you?" the woman asked Miroku.

"_I_ am the reason _he's_ here!" Miroku said as he threw his thumb over his shoulder pointing at InuYasha.

"Oh, so you're his father!" the woman said delighted.

Miroku's facial expressions just fell. _'What is** wrong** with this woman?'_

InuYasha just smirked at Miroku's face. Miroku took a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he opened them he said, "Do we look anything alike?" as he waved his hand in between InuYasha and himself.

The woman studied Miroku and then InuYasha. "Well. He could take after his mother. Though I don't know what woman would be crazy enough to bear your children." she mumbled the last part under her breath.

InuYasha, with his sensitive hears, heard her and he couldn't help but laugh.

Miroku let out a frustrated sigh. He turned around and marched back to where Sango was watching.

"Your father sure is strange." the woman said. Then she turned her full attention on InuYasha. "So. Where were we?" She walked over to him and started twirling his hair with her fingers.

InuYasha watched her with distress. He didn't know what to do. _'Man, this whole thing is Miroku's fault. He cannot just walk away like_ _that and watch from afar! He should be over here getting this lady off of me!'_

"Um . . . Miroku? What's going on over there? Is she playing with his hair?" Sango asked as she watched the woman play with InuYasha's hair in a seductive way.

Miroku was sulking. "Yeah." he said in a grim voice.

Sango looked at him. "Are you upset about it?"

He looked at her in alarm. "No Sango, not at all. Why would I be upset over InuYasha asking one girl to bear his children and him score on the first try?"

Sango's confused expression altered into a smile. "Oh! So that's what this is about. I see, you're just jealous InuYasha could get someone to bear his child before you could."

"I am not. I'm happy for InuYasha." he stated, "He proved he doesn't have feelings for Kagome. He's about to go off and start a family with that lovely woman."

"Uh huh. Sure, anything you say Miroku." Sango replied still smiling.

"What kind of friend would I be if I wasn't happy for him? And I'm not jealous, just concerned. That's all." Miroku said.

"Over what?"

"What Kagome will do when she finds out."

Sango looked from Miroku over to InuYasha, who was now letting the woman massage his dog-ears. "I hadn't thought of that."

InuYasha was trying to get away from this crazy woman, but as soon as he started to walk away, she pulled him back and started to massage his ears. "What a minute. Don't touch those!"

"Your cute when you're mad." the woman giggled as she continued to massage his ears. He silently growled. Then he caught a familiar scent. _'Kagome's back!'_ "Kagome." he whispered.

The woman looked at him funny. "Are you alright, honey?"

InuYasha jumped out of the woman's grasp and rushed off toward the well. He jumped into the clearing and saw Kagome trying to pull her huge yellow backpack out of the well. He walked over to her and helped her pull it over the rail.

"Oh! Hello InuYasha." she said with her perfect smile. InuYasha blushed and looked at the ground.

_'What's the matter with me? I don't have feelings for her. I can't--I just. . . She'd never feel the same way. I'm just a half-breed.'_ "InuYasha, are you alright?" Kagome asked jerking him out of his thoughts. One look into her eyes and he couldn't deny his feelings anymore._ 'I love_ _her. I love Kagome.'_

"I'm fine." he replied, but he couldn't stop staring at her now. How could he have been so stupid to make that deal with Miroku to try to cover up his feelings for her. 'What had I been thinking? _As if I could ever ask any other woman to . . .!'_ Then he remember that that woman still thought that he actually wanted her to bear his children. _'Oh crap. This isn't going to end well. Not for me at least.'_

"Um, Kagome? Maybe we shouldn't go back to the village just yet." InuYasha said doing his best to stall going back.

Kagome looked at him confused. "Why? Is there something you're not telling me? Or something you want to talk about?"

He shook his head. "Nope. Just thought that maybe we could stay here for awhile is all." _'Okay that was lame.'_

Kagome studied him for a moment, and then seemed to relax and sit on the edge of the well. "Okay. We can stay here awhile if you want."

InuYasha let out a sigh of relief. "Good." he said as he at down next to her on the well.

"So, you're sure you don't need to talk about anything?" she asked eyeing him questionably.

"Uh, no. Why?" he asked her returning her gaze. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"It's just, you don't normally want to stay here with me. You're usually in a big hurry to continue our search for the jewel shards." she said as she watched herself move her legs back and forth.

InuYasha watched for a moment. He took a deep breath and was about to tell her the truth, when he heard the annoying voice of that woman from the village.

"Honey bun! Where are you?" she yelled as she came into the clearing. When she spotted InuYasha she smiled and ran over to him and threw herself into his chest almost knocking him into the well. "Oh, I was so worried about you! You shouldn't just run off like that!"

Kagome was in between shock and complete confusion. _'What in the world is going on? Who is she?'_

InuYasha was trying to balance himself on the well's edge. "Would you please let go of me!"

The woman pushed herself off of him. InuYasha's eyes widened when he lost his balance and fell into the well with a thud. The woman and Kagome looked over the edge of the well and stared down at his twitching form.

Kagome began to giggle. The woman looked over at her in disgust. "What is the matter with you! He could be seriously hurt and all you can do is laugh?" she bellowed at Kagome. Then she looked back down the well at InuYasha again. "Are you okay, darling?"

Kagome furrowed her brows at the woman in confusion._ 'Who does she think she is calling InuYasha darling?'_

InuYasha jumped up out of the well. He turned to look at the two women in front of him and sighed. _'I have a lot of explaining to do.'_

Miroku and Sango jogged up behind InuYasha, who took a deep breath.

"Um, InuYasha? Who is this woman?" Kagome asked completely confused.

"Well . . ." InuYasha trailed._ 'How am I going to say this without getting the s-word?'_

"I'm his fiancée! I'm going to bear his children." the woman proclaimed. Kagome gasped. InuYasha smacked his forehead.

"Son of a--" Miroku started as he still couldn't believe that InuYasha had only asked one woman to bear his children and she obliged with all out enthusiasm.

Sango put a hand on his shoulder. "Take it easy, Miroku. It's not like it's the end of the world."

He nodded and let out a frustrated sigh.

"You're his **what**? You're going to **what**?" Kagome asked as she looked from the woman over to InuYasha. He looked at her with guilt in his eyes.

"Listen Kagome. This is all a big misunderstanding. It was something Miroku and I were just . . ." InuYasha trailed off. _'This isn't going to make this any better. There's no way out of this. I'm trapped!'_

"Were just what, InuYasha? You and Miroku were just what?" Kagome needled him on.

InuYasha had a sly smile of embarrassment on his face. "Well, you see we were just . . . we just--"

"Just fooling around. I dared InuYasha to ask this woman to bear his child. It was a joke. She wasn't supposed to say yes though." Miroku said. _'It wasn't a total lie. InuYasha so owes me later.'_

InuYasha blinked at him for a moment then played along with it. _'Heck, I'll take any excuse I can.'_ Kagome looked at InuYasha. "Is that true, InuYasha?"

InuYasha swallowed over the lump in his throat. "Course it is! Why would I ask just any random woman to bear my child? I'm not a pervert like that monk." he replied as he turned around and crossed his arms over his chest. Miroku glared at him.

Kagome relaxed again and looked over at the woman, who now didn't know what was going on. A smile slipped onto Kagome face and before she knew it, she was bursting out laughing. "You asked her to bear your child! _(laughs while holing her sides)_ That's the most ridiculous thing . . . _(tries to catch breath, but looses control again)_ I never thought I'd see the day when you'd turn to Miroku. . . You must really have been bored!"

Sango, who up until now had been quiet, started to giggle.

"Yeah. Bored. That's why I did it." InuYasha said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Honey, can we go home now?" the woman said and she linked her arm with his. InuYasha looked down at her in confusion. _'Didn't she hear anything that we said?'_

Kagome looked at the woman too. She placed her hands on her hips. "Excuse me, but didn't you here what he just said? It. Was. A. Dare."

"I don't believe it. My darling would never trick me." she said as she squeezed tighter on his arm. "We're going to be very happy together."

"He doesn't' want to be with you. He doesn't even know who you are." Kagome said getting a little bit upset.

InuYasha cleared his throat and said, "You know, it really was a dare. I didn't mean to lead you on like that. You can't bear my children because I already I have someone in mind for the job." This shocked everyone.

_'He's probably talking about Kikyo.'_ Kagome told herself as she looked at the ground sadly.

"Who else could you have in mind?" the woman asked as if offended.

InuYasha looked over at Kagome, who was still looking at the ground. InuYasha pulled his arm out of the woman's grip and walked over to her.

He lifted her chin up with his hand, making her look him in the eye. "Kagome, you're the only one that I would ever let bear my children." he whispered.

Kagome's eyes widened. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. _'There's no way I heard him right. This has to be a dream.'_ "W-what did you say?"

"I love you, Kagome. You're the only one for me." Then he brought her lips to his. When they parted, Kagome had happy tears in her eyes. "I love you too, InuYasha."

The woman watched this them simply shrugged her shoulders and walked back toward the village.

Miroku stared at the two of them. "How does InuYasha get all the luck?"

Sango shook her head. She turned around and started walking back to Kaede's. "Come on Miroku, then maybe later I'll let you give me a back massage." Sango hollered.

Miroku looked at her retreating form and a very promising smile formed. _'I'm up for that.'_ Miroku thought as he rushed after Sango leaving the kissing couple to themselves.

_Fin

* * *

_

I hope everyone who read this really enjoyed it! And in case you're wondering why teh village woman didn't have a name, I just didn't think she was smart enough to have one! (lol) Please **Read** and **Review** so I know what you guys think about it!


End file.
